


Anything For You (Rosita/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Face Punching, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealous Rosita, Jealousy, Mild Language, Other, Punching, savior gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: A Savior tries to get gross with you and Rosita is not having it.





	

Rosita didn't like the way he was looking at you from the minute he walked through the Alexandria gates. She stood beside you, hands on her hips as Negan made his rounds through town. The Savior guarding the trucks must have had a serious fascination with you, because he stared at you like a predator about to pounce on his prey. The longer the Savior stared at you, the more Rosita watched him, his glare on you made her blood boil. She had a mean look on her face, wishing that she had her gun so she could threaten him away from you, but she couldn't risk losing her only gun with Negan just around the corner. You didn't notice him at first, but when the Savior slicked his hair back and left his post at the gate, you definitely took notice. He quickly approached you, a sickening smile across his face. He was opening his mouth to speak, but Rosita immediately stepped in front of him, shielding you from his intrusion.

"We aren't interested." Rosita snapped. "Take your bullshit somewhere else." The Savior chuckled to himself, staring down at her, as if she were a tiny annoyance.

"Maybe you shouldn't speak when you aren't spoken to, little girl." he patronized her. Rosita smirked and you took a step back. It was the kind of smirk that meant _one more word and your face is gonna be on the ground._

"Well, you're speaking to me now, and _we aren't interested._ " she said, taking a step towards him, craning her neck up to glare pure Hell into his eyes. He stared her down for a few seconds before grabbing her shoulder to shove her away from you. She immediately retaliated, by lurching to the left as she landed a harsh punch to his jaw. The blow sent the Savior tumbling to the ground, his hand around his jaw. Rosita turned and threw her arm around your shoulders as she led you away from the Savior, rolling on the ground in pain.

"I think you broke his face." you whispered, trying not to crack a smile. Rosita looked back behind her as the Savior stood up and stumbled back to the gates, the other Saviors roaring in laughter at seeing their buddy get smacked down by a woman. She turned back to you and smiled.

"Anything for you." she said, as she kissed the side of your head.


End file.
